Hyung, Let me go
by DeathSugar
Summary: Luhan hanya ingin mengatakan pada Sehun saat ini untuk Sehun membiarkan dirinya pergi untuk selamanya. HunHan / DLDR / Read and Review ?


Hyung, Let me go

.

Story belong to me, _DeathSugar_

 _._

Happy reading and review juseyeo..~~

.

Sosok pria dengan rambut gelap itu berjalan dengan santai menapaki jalanan paving yang terjejer rapi didepannya. Sosok itu—sosok jangkung yang berbalut dengan hodie hitam yang menutupi kepalanya tengah membawa sesuatu yang entah apa yang berada didalam kantung plastik berwarna gelap itu. Sosok itu kemudian berbelok kedalam rumah yang bertuliskan 'Oh' di pagar halaman depan. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah dan sedikit berseru—namun tak terlalu keras juga—sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu bercat putih tulang itu ketika seseorang di dalam rumah tidak memberikan respon apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Lu.. Hyung pulang!" sosok itu kemudian masuk dan tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya melepas penutup kepalanya. Ia tersenyum saat menatap layar telivisi yang masih menyala, padahal tak ada orang yang tengah menonton kartun disney itu.

"Luhan.. Hyung sudah bilang, 'kan untuk mematikan TV saat kau sudah tidak menontonnya lagi.." ia letakkan kantung plastik berwarna gelap itu diatas meja. Terdengar suara 'TAK' saat kantung itu berbentur dengan kaca meja. Sosok itu—sosok yang berambut hitam kelam, dengan beberapa tattoo di jari-jari tangannya yang indah itu berjalan kearah pintu kamar dimana orang yang ia panggil 'Luhan' tadi mungkin berada disana.

"Lu—" sosok tampan itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia panggil Luhan itu tengah tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu nampak tenggelam dalam selimut besar miliknya. Sosok mungil dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang itu tertidur dengan wajah putih pucatnya. Bibirnya yang sedikit mengatup melihatkan kedua gigi kelincinya yang mengintip dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dan imut.

Itu adalah Sehun yang kemudian berjalan perlahan, tak ingin membuat sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan pucatnya itu untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehun kemudian mengusap rambut coklat terang milik sosok yang tengah tertidur itu lembut, terasa kasar ditangannya namun Sehun masih saja tersenyum saat jari-jari kokohnya menyentuh tiap helai surai milik pemuda manis itu.

"ah.. Hyung benar-benar merindukanmu." Dia mencubit pipi sosok mungil Luhan pelan, terasa kaku saat ia mencubitnya, namun Sehun tak peduli dengan itu. Sehun kembali mengusap pipi pucat dan dingin itu dengan lembut. Pipi itu tetap terasa halus ditangannya walau Sehun tak memungkiri jika pipi milik si mungil itu terasa sangat dingin.

"kau pasti kedinginan ya?" ucapnya lagi. Sehun kemudian masuk kedalam selimut untuk kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan ikut masuk dalam selimut tebal yang Luhan gunakan. Sehun dengan lembut memeluk sosok yang terasa dingin itu dengan erat. Menempatkan kepala mungil itu di lengan tangannya untuk ia gunakan sebagai bantalan dan memberikan beberapa kecupan di wajah manis Luhan. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan bagi sosok manis dan imut itu dan berharap untuk si mungil Luhan mendapatkan mimpi indah untuk tidurnya kali ini.

Walaupun Sehun tahu—itu mustahil.

=x=x=x=x=x=

Mentari pagi bersinar dengan cerah pagi itu. Sinarnya masuk menyusup melalui celah jendela ataupun dalam celah rumah, membuat pemandangan yang indah dipagi hari. Suara kicauan burung juga menambah sejuknya pagi hari dan hangatnya pagi yang menyambut siapapun yang akan memulai hari-hari mereka hari ini.

Begitu pula dengan sosok tampan itu. Ia tengah menuangkan air kedalam _bath up_ yang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Tak lupa ia kemudian menyalakan shower, dan kemudian ia menuangkan sesuatu yang berada dalam kantung plastic berwarna hitam. Dalam botol berwarna putih itu terdapat tulisan _methanal_. Sebuah cairan bening dengan bau menyengat yang kemudian ia campur dengan air yang sudah ia siapkan. Sebuah air yang berwarna keruh.

Setelah ia merasa semua persiapan yang ia lakukan selesai, Sehun kembali keluar, menuju kamar dimana sosok mungil yang masih berbalut selimut itu terbaring. Sehun duduk disisi ranjang milik Luhan, mengusap pipi sosok itu sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum simpul.

"Lulu, kita mandi. Ayo, jangan malas." Ucapnya ketika ia membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja putih kebesaran milik sosok yang terbaring dibawahnya itu. Setelah tak ada sehelai benang yang menempel pada sosok mungil yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan damai dan tanpa beban itu, Sehun bawa tubuh mungil Luhan dalam gendongannya, membawanya menuju kamar mandi yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"kau harus mandi, Lulu." Sehun letakkan Luhan dalam bath up yang telah dicampur dengan air hangat. Sehun sudah mengunakan sarung tangan sebelumnya—untuk sekedar pengaman; mungkin—dan kemudian ia bawa sebuah kain halus berwarna biru muda yang terasa lembut dengan gambar bambi itu, dan kemudian dengan telaten mengusapkan handuk lembut ke setiap inci kulit Luhan.

Tak ada suara saat Sehun tengah fokus 'mamandikan' adik kesayangannya itu. Adik kesayangannya yang tak memberikan respon apapun saat kain itu menyentuh kulitnya, atau saat Sehun bertanya _"Apa Hyung perlu membersihkan bagian bawahmu?"_

Tak ada jawaban, tak juga untuk memberikan reaksi apapun. Sosok manis pucat itu hanya diam dalam tidurnya. Dalam semua sentuhan yang Sehun berikan padanya. Dan itu sesungguhnya membuat Sehun merasakan rasa sesak didalam dadanya. Rasa bersalah, dosa, dan juga rasa menyesal. Namun seberapa kuat rasa itu menjerat hatinya, egonya mengalahkan segalanya. Egonya yang tidak ingin jauh dari adik kesayangannya mengalahkan itu semua.

Bahkan untuk sekedar menyadari jika apa yang ia lakukan itu salah.

Setelah Sehun selesai dengan bagian pundak dan lengan milik Luhan, Sehun kemudian meraih jemari kecil dan kurus Luhan. Memberikan sebuah usapan lembut dengan kain halus berwarna biru itu seakan tidak ingin membuat si mungil terluka dan mungkin akan lecet jika Sehun terlalu kuat menekannya, kuku-kuku tangannya bahkan tak kalah pucat dengan wajahnya walau sudah terbasuh dengan air. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali Sehun mengusapnya dengan kain itu. Tapi itu tidak masalah untuk Sehun, karena Sehun akan memakaikan _nail art_ untuk kuku si mungil agar terlihat lebih cantik.

Setelah selesai dengan itu, Sehun menoleh kearah handuk berwarna putih dengan gambar kepala beruang ditengahnya yang tergantung disisi kanannya. Sehun ambil handuk itu dan kemudian ia sampirkan ke pundaknya. Sehun kemudian kembali mengangkat tubuh adiknya itu dan kemudian menyelimutinya dengan handuk.

"kau pasti kedinginan ya, Lulu?" ucapnya pelan. Sehun kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan di kening milik Luhan, walaupun rambut coklat terang Luhan yang kini basah menutupi wajah manisnya.

"kau tetap manis, Lulu." Ucapnya lembut. "walaupun kau.." wajah Sehun terlihat murung saat itu. "walau kau.. tertidur sangat pulas seperti ini."

Dan air mata itu jatuh mengenai sisi wajah Luhan.

Setelah itu Sehun kembali membaringkan Luhan diatas tempat tidurnya, Sehun berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil beberapa baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk Luhan.

"kau pasti terlihat manis dengan ini." Ucapnya kemudian. Mengambil beberapa alat make up dan kemudian kembali berjalan kearah Luhan.

Sehun kenakan baju kemeja putih itu dengan hati-hati, seperti tak ingin boneka manekin mainannya rusak kalau ia bertidak cukup kasar. Setelah ia selesai dengan kemeja itu, Sehun kemudian mengenakan blazer berwarna hitam itu, tak lupa dengan dasi dengan bentuk kupu-kupu dan kemudian dengan sebuah pin dengan bentuk bunga mawar yang ia sematkan di sisi kiri blazer itu.

"Lulu, tak apa 'kan Hyung pakaikan celananya?" terlihat semu merah diwajah Sehun saat itu. "ah—, baiklah." Sehun tertawa saat itu. "iya, Hyung tidak akan—" Sehun kembali tertunduk saat ia menyibak handuk itu. Tepat saat ia melihat 'milik' adiknya yang tengah tertidur. Sehun kemudian dengan cepat mengambil celana milik adiknya dan mengenakannya. Saat itu Sehun tak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat saat ia tidak sengaja menyentuh milik adiknya dengan tangannya.

"Maaf.." semu merah itu semakin terlihat saat itu di pipi Sehun, detak jantung dan nafasnya yang menderu membuat Sehun ingin segera mengakhiri ini dan menenenangkan sesuatu yang ia rasa tengah bangun dan membuat celananya terasa ketat.

"kau tidak marah 'kan, Lulu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"maafkan Hyung, sayang." Ucapnya seraya menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"Hyung tidak sengaja." Sehun kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang tengah terpejam itu dengan tatapan yang sendu.

"Lulu.." Sehun kemudian menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan dengan perlahan dan kemudian menautkan bibir mereka pelan dan lembut. Sehun tak ingin menyakiti Luhan untuk hal yang lebih dari ini. Tautan bibir itu terlepas setelah Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan, Sehun tersenyum saat itu dan kemudian mengecup kembali kening adiknya itu.

"Hyung benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan Hyung seperti dulu lagi." Ucapnya kemudian. Terdengar suara isakan setelah itu. Dan kemudian Sehun seperi kalab. Sehun seperti kehilangan kendali akan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan tinggalkan Hyung, Luhan! Jangan!" Sehun meremat kepalanya, ia merasa cukup frustasi. "Jangan hukum Hyung dengan cara seperti ini." Sehun memegang bahu adiknya erat. "Jangan hukum Hyung seperti ini. Hyung benar-benar menyayangimu. Demi Tuhan, Luhan.. Demi Tuhan…. Jangan tinggalkan Hyung…"

Sehun tersenyum saat itu.

"Oh mungkin dengan begini.." Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Hyung masih bisa memilikimu, 'kan?" Sehun mengusap sisi wajah Luhan. "Hyung tetap berada didekatmu. Dan kau tak akan sendirian lagi."

Sehun kemudian bertumpu dibawah ranjang milik Luhan yang masih tertidur. "dengan begini kau akan selalu disisi Hyung. Kau tak akan ketakutan seperti dulu. Kau tak akan merasa kesepian, seperti yang kau takutkan dulu. Kau akan tetap bersama Hyung. Kau akan tetap membuat Hyung tertawa saat memandangmu."

Hening beberapa saat, karena Sehun tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat dengan detak jantungnya yang berderu dengan sangat cepatnya.

"kau akan tetap bisa tidur dalam dekapan Hyung. Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi, Lulu." Air mata itu kembali mengalir turun membasahi wajah tampan Sehun.

"Hyung akan menjauhkanmu dari orang-orang yang berusaha menjauhkanmu dari Hyung seperti dulu." Isakan itu semakin terdengar keras. "tidak akan ada orang yang tega memasukkanmu dalam peti mati, PADAHAL KAU BELUM MATI!" Sehun berteriak saat itu. Tangannya mencengkeram erat seprei ranjang itu. "kau hanya tertidur, 'kan?" Sehun tertawa disela tangisnya. Tertawa pilu. "padahal kau hanya tertidur. tapi mereka dengan teganya memasukanmu dalam liang kubur." Terdengar nada kesal dan benci saat Sehun mengatakannya.

"Membuatmu begitu ketakutan pasti. Kau pasti berteriak saat malam hujan dengan petir yang begitu deras dan kau sendirian disana. Dan itu gelap..." Sehun gengam tangan dingin adiknya itu. "Tapi sekarang kau tak perlu ketakutan lagi.." suaranya melembut saat itu. "Hyung akan selalu bersamamu. Hyung akan selalu membuatmu merasa aman. Dan kau tak akan pernah merasa takut seperti dulu."

"Tidak akan ada yang membawamu dalam peti mati, menaburkan bunga kepadamu." Sehun kecup punggung tangan yang terasa dingin itu. "Percayalah.. Hyung akan selalu berada disisimu. Selamanya.."

Dan saat Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya itu dan menyanyikan beberapa lagu lulabi, tanpa Sehun sadari sosok lain tengah menangis menatapnya dan sosok yang mirip dengannya itu. Sosok itu terlihat berpendar, tembus pandang dengan balutan kain putih. Tubuhnya seperti berkelebat diterpa angin. Sosok itu menangis sedih, tak ada air mata dalam setiap tetesnya, karena setiap tetes yang ia teteskan adalah darah dan rasa bersalah.

Itu adalah arwah Luhan yang belum tenang dengan segala rasa bersalah dan 'hal yang berat' yang terus membuatnya harus bertahan dibumi dan bukan di alam yang semestinya. Luhan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mmbuat kakaknya yang sangat ia cintai, yang sangat ia sayangi itu, merelakan dirinya pergi untuk selamanya. Karena rasa 'berat' dan tak rela yag selalu kakaknya bawa dalam hati, membuatnya selalu bertahan di bumi, karena segala anggapan tentang dirinya yang masih hidup, membuat rasa bersalah yang sangat pada dirinya.

Dan entah sampai kapan Luhan bisa kembali dan entah kapan Sehun mau melepas dan merelakan dirinya untuk selamanya dan membuat Luhan tenang ketika berpulang ke pangkuan Tuhan. Luhan hanya ingin itu sekarang.

Luhan hanya ingin Sehun merelakannya dan membuatnya bisa berpulang dengan tenang, tanpa ikatan duniawi dan tanpa membuat orang yang ia sayangi menderita karena tidak bisa menerima dirinya telah tiada.

Luhan hanya ingin mengatakan pada Sehun saat ini untuk Sehun membiarkan dirinya pergi untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Untuk ff yang lain (kalau ada yang baca) jangan ditanya kapan di lanjut. Mood tidak dalam keadaan baik. TTTTTT maafkeun..

With Love,

—DeathSugar


End file.
